Wolf Girls Got A Date
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah Clearwater has a date with the one person no one would have seen coming. Emily is not happy when she learns her cousin is going on a date with Angela. She goes to tell Leah how wrong her date is only to learn Leah could care less what she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wolf Girls Got A Date **

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Leah/Angela **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! **

**Summary: Leah Clearwater has a date with the one person no one would have seen coming. Emily is not happy when she learns her cousin is going on a date with Angela. Not only is Angela human she's a female and Emily goes to let Leah know how wrong she thinks it is. To bad for her that Leah could care less what Emily thinks. **

**AN: I wanted to write a pairing I have never written before and so I decided to go with Leah and Angela Webber. I had planned to use Nahuel but I have an idea for a future story for that pairing. This story will be a four or five shot. The first chapter with Emily confronting Leah about the fact she has a date with a girl.**

**Now I like Ben and Angela as a couple I really do, but for this story we will say they had a mutual breakup and are still good friends. We can say this story takes place during Angela's senior year of highschool. It's not really important but we can say Edward is still with Bella (Nessie doesn't nor ever will exist!) and Jacob ended up with some random girl from La Push K? So now that is all settled...on with the story! **

**Also, I would like to thank my amazing girl JacobFan for beta'ing this story for me.**

**Warning: If you do not like same sex relationships then do not read this story! I warned you ahead of time so please don't flame. It's stupid when people flame. If you don't like a certian type of story then the simple answer would be not to read it! I do not go around flaming stories I may not like. It's plain rude and a waste of not only your time but mine as well. I don't mind constructive critisism, but being just plain rude and mean is dumb. **

**---- **

Ever since I became the only female shape shifter in history, it seems like any privacy I once had suddenly vanished. Did everyone think because I could turn into a giant wolf anytime I wanted, meant I didn't care if people walked in without bothering to knock first? I may turn into an animal in the literal sense but still, that did not mean I wanted every tom, dick, and harry walking into my room unannounced. Especially if I was getting ready for a date.

Yep, you heard me right. Me, Leah Clearwater the bitchiest and only she wolf to ever exist has a date. An actual date with someone other than a bloodsucker or wolf pack member. Not a date to patrol or Seth dragging me along to hang out with his blood drinking friends. I had a real honest to god date! A date where I dress nicely, wear makeup, hopefully catch a kiss at the end of the evening date! It's been years since I've had an actual date.

My last date having been with Sam "backstabbing, lying, cousin screwing, alpha wannabe" Uley. He doesn't like my oh so accurate nickname and prefers to go by just Sam nowadays. I still called him my version of his name whenever I saw him, which tended to be alot considering he was my fucking alpha. My days always got ruined because I had to see his stupid face every single day. I swear he did this only to annoy me, as if he knew seeing him would make my life that much worse. Everyone thought I was paranoid but I knew the truth. Sam Uley existed solely to fuck up and ruin any chance of happiness I would ever have. His main mission in life, to make sure Leah Clearwater stayed miserable for the rest of her unnaturally long life.

As I was saying before I lost track, I have absolutely no privacy in my life at all. Here I was getting ready for my date, (In which I would be wearing tan khaki cutoff's that hung low on my hips and had like a bazillion pockets, black Niki sneakers with red laces which my father had gotten me two weeks before he died, and a simple black halter top that stopped about half an inch above my belly button. Thats right people I will be looking good.) when who should burst threw my door without knocking like a civilized person should? None other than Emily Young, oh wait, let me correct that, Emily Uley. My disfigured bitch of a cousin.

My door slammed open with a bang as she strolled in with her hands on her hips. I shrieked and pulled a blanket from bed and around my body to cover myself up. I was not dressed yet and didn't want her seeing me naked. It was bad enough half of La Push saw me naked on a regular basis.

"Geeze Emily don't you know how to knock? Just because your husband who happens to be my ex boyfriend, likes to see me naked as jay bird on a daily basis doesn't me you should to. There is such a thing as over sharing Emily. And despite what you may have read or heard on the streets, incest is not best," I said with a smirk.

My physically scarred cousin did not seem to find humour in my statement. She pressed her lips together until they made a thin pale line. "This date of yours is morally wrong Leah! It's a sin! You'll go to hell if you do this."

My body's reaction to her words was instantanious. I tensed immediately as all traces of humour left my system. I could feel my features grow cold, hard, and angry. My hands which were holding the sheet to my body, tightened to fists causing the fabric to curl around my fingers. "You are really not one to talk. From what I've learned, stealing your cousins fiancee, sleeping with the man while he is still engaged, then lying about it when the very cousin you betrayed walks in on the two of you doing it. I am pretty sure that's considered a sin also."

Emily had the nerve to smirk at me. Oh how I wanted to stab her in the eye with a pencil right now. The urge to imbed a pencil into her eye socket only grew when she spoke and had the nerve to pretend she wasn't just grinning like the slutty cat who ate the canary. Her fake caring tone made me wish I could strangle her to death. Though if I did that and ended up killing her, Sam would probably trying crawling back to me and that was something I didn't need nor did I want happening.

"Leah," She stated in a motherly type tone as her hands rested on her fat stomach. Oops, I mean pregnant stomach. I cannot even count how many times I've been bitched out for calling her fat. I tried explaining I ment it in the nicest way possible, but people did not seem to beleive me. Oh well, I really don't care. "Your date is another woman."

I tried to supress my laughter, I really truly did. I just couldn't seem to hold it in. It came out in snorts and not very lady like waves. The way she said that as if it was a huge scandal had sent me into a fit of laughter. When I finally managed to control my laughing my reply was simple. "Yeah I kinda figured that out when I saw her boobs." To be an extra bitch I tossed in another few words that caused my cousin to turn a mix between green and red. "And boy does she have really nice jugs. I admire them often."

Emily's hand flew to her cheek as she once again tried to look scandalized. "Leah it's disgusting and wrong! Your shaming your family and your shaming this poor girl as well. Your taking someone as good and pure as Angela Webber and your turning her into a monster. Isn't it bad enough your a monster already? Must you recruit more to your side?"

I blew out a breath of air to try and calm my nerves, it did not help. I could feel my body trembling with anger. "For your information you hypcritical bitch," I practically spat the words in her direction. "Angela was the one who asked me out. And her parents happen to love me. They are open minded people who only want the happiness of their daughter. I make her happy you know. I realize everyone in La Push thinks I live my life to make you and Sam unhappy, that is not the case at all. Angela sees the good in me. She likes my humour and the fact I turn into a giant wolf is just a quirk of my personality which only attracted her to me even more." Taking a step towards my cousin I continued my rant. "What makes me dating a girl a sin? It's not like I plan to have children any day so scratch that off your list. It's not like I am gathering a band of lesbians together to take over the world, although now I've thought of it I may do just that."

Emily went to reply. "It's against-"

I was quick to cut her off. "Don't finish that sentence Emily. You know what? Get the fuck out."

My cousin gasped in shock. "You can't speak to me like that!"

"Yes I can and I will. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room.," I had backed her into the hallway. "Get out and don't come back!" I snarled in her face before slamming my bedroom door and walking back towards my vanity and picking up a tube of lipstick. "Hmm..I wonder if I should go with apple blossom red or cherry blossom red?" I sighed in annoyance as I shifted threw my makeup. This was one thing from the dating world I hadn't missed.

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all liked this! I know it was kinda short but I was bored and couldn't get inspired to work on my other stories tonight so I wrote this. I was in the ER the other day and I will be getting oxygen today or /tomorrow so I can breathe easier. Hopefully by then I will be back to my old self. I think I was kinda depressed by the ER visit, but bitching out Emily in fanfiction always makes me happy lol!**

**Leah going to pick up Angela for the date is next! Don't worry drama is ahead because if Emily went to talk to Leah, who do you all think went to talk to Angela and her parents? Please Read&Review like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Emily left it did not take me long to finish getting ready for my date. I was still trying to remain happy and excited, but my stupid cousin had ruined part of my happiness. It was what she did best after all. Sometimes I think that is the only reason she was born just so she could fuck up things in my life just when they were starting to go good. I couldn't let her ruin this night for me; I wouldn't let her ruin it. So with a small sigh as I checked myself out in the mirror one last time I smiled and headed outside to where my motorcycle was parked.

It wasn't a very long drive to my girlfriends place. That was a good thing about Angela. She lived right near the La Push boarder line so I didn't have to spend an ass load of money I don't have on gas commuting back and forth. Granted my bike didn't eat up gas like a wolf ate up a rabbit so that was a plus and the fact that my motorcycle added to my cool factor didn't hurt either. Everyone knows that a _real _rebel has to be badass and what is more badass than my two wheeled death machine as my brother would call it. I think Angela was attracted to the fact I was a bit of a bad girl even though I knew she would never admit to it.

It's ironic that someone like _me _would end up with the preacher's daughter. Fate must have been laughing their ass off when they came up with that brilliant idea. Then again, nothing in my life happened the way people thought it was and so I probably should have seen this twist coming all along. I don't have a problem with the fact I ended up with a woman. It actually made a lot of sense if you sat down and thought about it. Everyone always wondered why I had turned in to a shifter and my theory was no longer because something was wrong with me, but rather because I was destined to end up with Angela and everyone knows that a Quilette protects the one they love even if it means death and so fate needed to make me strong enough to face any challenges which may emerge and therefore I became the only female shifter in history.

Once I arrived at the Webber home I turned off my bike and removed my helmet. Usually I wouldn't bother with one since I had the ability to heal almost instantly, but Angela was always so worried I would be in some sort of accident and when she cried one time I knew the helmet would be sticking around. I didn't do well with tears and when they came from someone as sweet as Ange I would do almost anything to keep them at bay. If I had to wear a goofy looking helmet complete with chin straps then I would just to keep her happy. I had turned in to one of those hopeless romantic losers I hated oh so much, but there was nothing I could do about it anyways. It was better to be a hopeless romantic than a bitch or well that is what I've been told over and over and _over _again.

As I approached the front door I began to feel off. It was almost as if I had a six sense that was trying to warn me something was wrong. I tried to shake it off as nothing even though in the back of my mind I knew that whenever I had this feeling in the past something major had went down shortly after. The last time I had this feeling this intensely was right before Charlie Swan came over to tell us about my father's heart attack. I'd also felt this way the day Emily came to visit me in La Push and Sam imprinted on her. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but whatever it was I knew that it could not be good; it was _never _a good thing.

I knocked on the door once running my free hand in my hair to be sure that it wasn't sticking up in all directions. Helmet hair was not attractive and I knew this from experience. When the door opened I was greeted by Angela and yet she lacked the usual smile and spark in her eyes that she had whenever I saw her. My stomach dropped to my feet. If my girl wasn't smiling then something was _seriously _wrong considering Angela always had a case of 'happiness overdose' as I chose to call her enthusiastic and bubbly nature.

"Leah maybe tonight is not the best night to go out." She stated as her shoulders dropped slightly. "It appears that your ex had some 'concerns' about our relationship he feels my parents need to hear. Of course you know mom and dad adore you, but he showed up uninvited and you know how my mother can be. She can't turn anyone away because she is just too nice."

"That rat bastard douche showed up here?" I questioned clenching my teeth together tightly. "I _knew _something was going down when Emily showed up at my place early. I should have known that she was just a distraction so Sam could come here. I'm not going anywhere Angela. I am going to put an end to this shit tonight once and for all. I'm sick and tired of this game, but if he wants to play then we will play."

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we headed inside. I could tell that Angela was unsure about all of this, but she did not say anything because she trusted me. If Sam wanted to get in the middle of my relationship he would have one hell of a fight. He had brought this down on himself and I was going to make sure that he ended up regretting it.

TBC…

**AN: I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue this story since I started it a while ago, but I figured I would. The next chapter is the Sam chapter. I would have made it this chapter, but I wanted to get the hang of writing this story again. Let me know what you all thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As soon as Angela and I went inside of her house her mother was in front of me with a plate of freshly baked cookies. It seemed that woman was _always _cooking which I didn't mind since I ate a lot. She loved to cook and I loved to eat so it worked out well for the two of us. Plus I was falling in love with her daughter and her daughter cared about me so her mother treated me like family which was nice. It was nice to have a family who didn't treat me like a well-used carpet. It was nice to have a family that actually cared about _my _life and what _I _wanted.

"You look very nice today Leah." The older woman said with a smile watching as I took a cookie from the plate. I knew that if I declined she would be upset thinking she had done something wrong. It is just the way she happened to be. "I am sorry that your date with Angela is being interrupted, but I assume that she told you a Mr. Sam Uley is here? He has been here for a couple of hours and I doubt that he will be leaving anytime soon. He is in the living room with Angela's father. You two should probably go in there and I will be in as soon as I get some snacks prepared. I wouldn't want anyone to go hungry and by the way you should that I am on your side in this as is Mr. Webber. I am not sure what Mr. Uley wants, but we will handle it like the family we are."

I nodded before grabbing Angela's hand as we made our way to the living room. Sam glanced up when he saw me and I swear that he actually paled. I smirked because he knew me well enough to know that I would get payback for this and I was _really _good when it came to payback. Sitting down on the love seat I turned to Angela's father. "Hey Mr. Webber I recorded the Seahawks game yesterday for you, but I forgot to bring it over tonight. I'll have Seth drop it off tomorrow since he is coming to town anyways."

"Thank you Leah." He replied with a smile before motioning in the direction of Sam. "It seems Mr. Uley came here tonight because he has some concerns about your relationship with my daughter. I thought you should be here when we heard those concerns since it involves you directly and it would have been rude otherwise. I hope that we can resolve this quickly because I would hate to ruin your date."

"It is fine and I hope we can resolve this problem as well." My smile melted as I looked at Sam and crossed my arms over my chest. "I never realized that you cared so much Sam. I mean for you to come all the way out here to voice concerns about your ex-girlfriends new relationship. Shouldn't you be home focusing on your own relationship with my cousin? I mean you did cheat on me with her while we were still dating and you didn't seem concerned about me then. I guess that your concerns must be important if you took time away from Emily so let's hear them."

My douche of an ex looked as if I had slapped him by bringing up Emily. He probably hadn't thought I would go that far, but hey he had started this entire thing so he should have prepared for me to play dirty. "It was actually Emily who brought these concerns to my attention. Lee-Lee I don't think you have thought this through completely. Angela seems like a nice person and everything, but does she know about your past and all the times you've been in trouble?"

Before I could say anything my girlfriend replied. "I know _all _about her past as do my parents. If you are referring to the trouble she got in as a teenage when she egged some houses in Forks and was caught my Charlie we know about that as well. Everyone does things they end up regretting and she made up for what she has done."

Mr. Webber chuckled as she smiled at his daughter. "I actually was with Charlie when he brought her home that night. Harry and I were good friends and I have known Leah for a very long time. Many teenagers get in to some sort of trouble and if I remember correctly I was with Charlie when he picked you up a few times for devious behavior. Also I feel that Leah's past is her business and hers alone. If she wants us to know something then she will tell us."

"Right sorry Sir I didn't mean to offend you." Sam stuttered quickly averting his eyes as he continued. "I guess my main concern is the fact that a lot of people in this town are not going to accept a relationship like yours easily."

"A relationship like ours?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Are you referring to the fact that we are both women? Because if that is what you meant I think that you are wrong. Angela's father is a Minister and he is perfectly fine with us being together as is the rest of her family. If anyone has a problem with the fact we are two women then that is their problem not ours. Personally I can't people who think they have a right to judge others because of their sexuality _especially _people who haven't always followed the moral compass north."

Angela's father nodded as he stood up. "I agree with Leah on this. I have no problem that my daughter is with another woman. Life is short and you should do what makes you happy as long as it isn't life threatening or illegal. I appreciate you coming here to voice your concerns, but the girls have a date and I think that we have kept them long enough."

I grinned and helped Angela to her feet before pressing a kiss to her cheek. I would have kissed her lips yet her father was in the room and well it would have been awkward. As we were about to head out I turned around to face Sam who wore a look of defeat as his shoulders sunk. "It was a good effort Sam, but I win and you lose. You need to realize that I am always going to come out the winner so you may as well not bother trying to screw things up with me. Now if you will excuse us we have a date that has nothing to do with you. Stay out of my life Sam and my relationship or I will start butting in to your relationship and you _won't _like it."

With that said Ange and I headed out. I could only hope that there would be no more interruptions. I wanted our first official date to be something we both remembered. As I handed her a helmet I remember the gift I had made for her and pulled a bracelet out of my pocket. It was made of white beads with a silver angel charm in the center.

"I made you this because I figured it would last longer than flowers." I told her quickly slipping on her wrist. Man I was really corny at times. "I thought the angel fit because you are an angel to me. You have no idea what you mean to me Angela. I can only hope that you know I'll never hurt you and I will treat you the way you deserve."

TBC…

**AN: Sam so got what he deserved. He thought the parents would be on his side and nope they weren't! In the next chapter they go to see a movie and run in to some of the pack including Jacob, Paul, and Embry. It's actually going to be funny because just imagine three guys knowing Angela and Leah are lesbians. Of course they are going to act like guys. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter I would love to hear it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The ride to Port Angeles went quicker than I thought it would and I have to admit that I was kind of disappointed when Angela unwound her arms from my waist in order to get off the motorcycle. I wouldn't have minded if the ride lasted just a little bit longer. I climbed off my bike as well stuffing the keys in my pocket. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder we headed to the ticket booth at the front of theatre. Our plans tonight included a movie and dinner afterwards. I'm not sure if we would do anything after dinner. I guess that we'd have to see how late it was and how tired we both were after the movie and then dinner.

As we waited in line I look over the list at the different movies which were being played today. "Are you sure you don't want to see a romantic movie? I know that you love them. We don't have to see an action movie just because you think that is what I want to see. Romantic comedies may not be my favorite, but I don't hate them. I only want you to be happy and so we can go to whatever you want to watch because seeing you happy makes me happy."

"The action movie sounds interesting. I heard some of the boys in school talking about it and while I do not usually go for this type of movie I actually have an interest in this one." Angela went to push a strand of hair from her face, but I did it for her and she smiled at me with one of her sweet smiles. "This first date is turning out to be a great one so far. If you play your cards right you may receive a kiss at the end of the night."

"That's something we wouldn't mind seeing." I whirled around to see Jacob Black, Paul Meraz, Quill Ateara, and Embry call walking up behind us to get in line. It was Quill who had spoken which did not surprise me one single bit. "It looks to me as if we won't need to waste money on a ticket when we can get a free watching the two of you. Have you ever considered going in to lesbian porn? If you need a manager or someone to direct you on how it is done you can count on me. I have an entire collection of lesbian porn DVDs. It's the biggest collection than anyone else in Forks or La Push has I am very proud."

I growled low in my throat as a warning, but none of them seemed to get the hint. In fact I think they thought of it as a challenge because Paul was the next one to open his mouth. "From what I heard from Sam Leah is porn star material. Angela, you are a preacher's kid right? Aren't at minister's kids, especially the girls, supposed to be wild and crazy in the sack?"

My girlfriend blushed a bright red and ducked her head so that she wouldn't have to look at them. "I don't believe in sex before marriage and I would rather not talk about this anymore if that is alright with you all."

"Of course it is alright with them Angela." I glared at each of my pack brothers to let them know that they better agree with me or they would pay for it later. "You do not have to talk about anything that makes you uncomfortable. Guys it was nice seeing you and all well actually no it wasn't, but Angela and I are on a date and the movie should be starting soon so if you could you know, bugger off that would be great."

"What move are you seeing?" Both Jacob and Embry asked at the same time.

A strong of depression started to creep up my spine. "Why do you want to know?"

Jacob grinned at us and I just knew he was going to say something that would make me want to punch his lights out and low and behold when he opened his mouth I realized that I had been right. "Well to be honest the boys and I haven't really decided on a movie and so I figured that we could see whatever you guys decide to see. Maybe if we are lucky there will be some girl on girl action. Anything is better than nothing at all."

I had to tell myself not to phase in to my wolf form no matter how angry I got. While Angela already knew that I was a shifter I didn't think it would go over well with the pack and the elders if I let our secret out to everyone in the vicinity of the theatre. "Guys what part of Angela and I being on a date don't you get? This is _supposed _to be just the two of us."

"If it helps we won't sit next to you, but rather directly behind you a row or two." It was obvious that Embry agreed with his friends and yet he didn't want to piss me off because unlike the other dumb males I had been stuck with as pack brothers he realized it wouldn't be very smart to get on my bad side. "It will be like we don't even exist. You won't know we are ever there I swear it. We can be quiet just like a ninja."

"Leah we can't stop them from seeing a movie." My girlfriend stated as she reached over to take my hand in hers. "It's not like they are going to be right next to us or anything. It will still be our first real date and them being there isn't going to change anything. It's really not that big a deal."

I sighed as I paid for the tickets. "I suppose you are right, but I swear you guys if you mess up my date I will make sure that you regret it and that is a promise I intend to keep."

TBC…

**AN: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I think that it turned out rather well. I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter it will be during the movie and if you thought that the guys were bad in this chapter you just wait because you haven't seen anything yet lol!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

You know I am not always bitchy like everyone seems to think. Sure most of the time I can have a temper, but I think I have a temper for good reason. If you had to be surrounded by the idiots I did on a daily basis you most likely wouldn't be Ms. Sunshine either. Take right now for a prime example. All I wanted was a nice date with my girlfriend. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? I mean honestly I didn't think I was asking for much. All I wanted was _one _day where I would be free of all the crap from La Push and yet it did not appear as if my wish would be granted.

Angela and I had chosen seats near the back of the theatre. It was a good view and we didn't have to worry about being seated next to screaming babies or loudmouth teenagers. Well at least that is what I had hoped. My dream was cruelly smashed when Jacob and his band of annoying follows sat down directly in the row behind us. My plan had been to ignore them the best I could and just focus on the movie, but things never seem to go the way that I want. We were just starting the opening credits and _already _I wanted to kill someone in a very violent manner. Angela was squeezing my hand almost like she could read my mind and sometimes I thought for sure that she could.

Just as the movie officially started Jacob who had been sitting behind me leaned forward so that he could whisper in my ear. "I am going to give you some advice because I'm your friend. This would be a great time to wrap your arm around her shoulder. Don't do it in an obvious manner because that ruins the romance. Be sure to do it all sly like the yawn and stretch."

I gritted my teeth fighting the urge to dig my elbow in to his jaw and knocking out a few teeth. I was pretty sure that would get us kicked out of the movie and I wouldn't let that happen. "I _know _how to act on a date Jake. Out of the two of us I am the one with a girlfriend so shut your trap and let me enjoy the movie."

It was quit for a few minutes and in those silent moments I thought my luck was changing, but sadly it was not. Paul soon replaced Jacob as the one yapping in my ear. "If you want to do a little making out I promise I won't complain. I'm not much interested in the movie and only came to this one because I had hopes of seeing something much more interesting if you get my drift."

Before I could say anything Quill leaned over to my other ear and I could just tell he was grinning without having to look at him. "I can give you some pointers if you want. Like I mentioned before I have seen a lot of lesbian porn."

I felt as if I was going to explode. My hands were shaking and I was so close to just knocking someone out. It didn't matter who I hit either just as long as I left a nice mark. "The only thing you are going to be seeing is my fist going down your throat if you don't shut the hell up right this second."

"Keep pissing her off!" Quill stated in an excited whisper and I had to wonder if he had some kind of death wish. "If we get her mad enough maybe they will end up having angry sex! From what my porn collection has taught me that is the best kind there is."

Angela sighed softly and I went to apologize, but never got the chance because she swiveled around her seat. I should have known she had something planned. She liked to think before she would act and that is one of the reasons her plans tended to work more often than mine. "Quill I just remembered that my dad wants you to lead the bible study group in church on Sunday. The lesson he wants you talk about is sex before marriage and why it is important to wait. I am sure that you will be able to come up with something. _All _those movies you like to watch should be of some help should they not?"

I watched with glee as Quill paled and shrunk back in his seat. Angela wasn't done yet though she turned to Jacob next. "Jake, how is Rachel doing? I got an email from her the other day and she seems to love college. She was telling me about this guy she is interested in. She wants to know if I think she should pursue this guy even though she thinks he has experience she doesn't. Maybe I should tell her what your views seem to be because I am sure she'd be interested to hear it."

Another victim shrunk back in to his seat and focused on the movie. Embry was laughing and got up to go to the restroom which left Paul. I decided I knew exactly what to say to shut him up. It was only one sentence, but it had the effect I desired so I was satisfied. "Paul I do hope that you will tell your _mother _I said hello."

After that the boys shut up and even moved to a different row. Once they were gone I smiled and slung my arm over Angela's shoulder as I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You know Ange this night may have started off a little rough, but I think it is only going to get better and better. I promised you a night you would never forget and I plan to give you exactly that."

TBC…

**AN: I decided to write one more chapter since I most likely won't write later on. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I need ideas on what could happen in the next one. Remember that it has to be something that will kind not completely ruin, but put a kink in the date. I was thinking that maybe they run in to one of the Cullen's or maybe even Bella. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time the movie was finished I was starving. My stomach was grumbling loudly, but I was embarrassed. I had long ago embraced the fact that being a shifter gave me an animal's appetite. Angela was hungry as well, I could tell because she had this odd habit of chewing the inside of her cheek to distract herself when she was hungry. I realized that she must have skipped dinner with her family so she would have an appetite for dinner with me. Well then, we should probably head out to the restaurant. I had gone all out with reservations ad everything since I knew how much she enjoyed Italian food.

"We better get going if we want to make it in time for dinner." I said helping her on to my motorcycle again. At least the guys were smart enough not to approach us after the movie. Maybe they were not a lost cause after all. "I know you didn't want me to do anything too fancy, but you're my girl and I am allowed to do something special once in a while and so you are not allowed to complain okay? Money is not an issue."

Angela sighed though she did a superb job at hiding her frown. "I suppose I can take it this once, but just so you know I will be getting you back in the future and you won't be able to complain."

"Deal." I told her before getting on the bike and heading off towards our next destination.

It did not take us very long to get to the restaurant and because I had a reservation there was no need for us to wait in line. When we were seated and given menu's I looked mine over as Angela did hers as well. It was while we were looking over the selection of food that a familiar voice entered my ears and I wanted to scream. Fate really hated me, it had too if it thought having Isabella freaking Swan and her dead boyfriend was my idea of a good time. It's strange that I didn't smell him, but then again we were in a restaurant full of people so it could have masked his scent.

"Angela, hey, I had no idea you would be here tonight." Bella came to sit down at the table directly next to ours. Her vampire lover sat down and as well and used that freaky stare on Angela and I. If he liked his eyes then he should probably look away. He must have heard my thoughts because his eyes averted quickly. "I thought you mentioned having a date?"

Had I suddenly become invisible? Did she not see me sitting right here? Or perhaps she was just too stupid to realize that I was Angela's date. I was going to step up and say something, but Angela replied first which is probably a good thing since I _never_ took the time to think before I opened my mouth. Sometimes it is a good thing to say nothing and in my case right now was one of those times.

"I actually am here on a date." Angela stated firmly her voice not wavering for one second. When my girlfriend was strongly passionate about a subject she never backed down and apparently I was something she was passionate about so woohoo me! "You know Leah Clearwater don't you?"

The human fail turned bright red when she realized what was going on. "Oh, um, yes, I do know her actually. Hi Leah, how are you doing?"

Great, now I actually had to be polite and respond. "I'm alive and kicking as you can well tell. How are you doing? Since you're not in a body cast I suppose this is a good day for you?"

She nodded moving a strand of hair from her face. "I am well thank you for asking. You know Edward don't you? Edward is my umm, he is my boyfriend."

I sighed and glanced at the bloodsucker. Of course I knew who Edward Cullen was. He was the undead freak who caused my family so much pain and heartache. If it wasn't for him and his family things on the reservation would be better. Still, tonight was a good happy night and I wouldn't dwell on the past. I was better than that, or at least I wanted to be. Hey I am a work in progress.

"Yeah hey." That was the best he was going to get from me. I mean really I wasn't going to sit around making idle chit chat with a dude who drinks blood. I needed to find a way out of this conversation and fast. I did not want to risk Angela being sucked in by his undead charm or whatever it was that made all the girls who were not me go gaga over him. "Well now that we have caught up and everything we should probably let you get back to your date and-"

I never got the chance to finish what I was saying because Edward opened his mouth. "I think it is great that you don't allow the simple minds of some people ruin your happiness. There was a time not so long ago you would have been burned at the stake for being homosexual. While times have changed some people are not open minded and it is a shame. It's nice to see a young couple in love despite how different their relationship may be."

Bella nodded obviously in agreement with him. Though to be fair she agreed with him about everything. Sometimes I wonder if she actually has the ability to think. "I agree with Edward. Personally it kind of freaks me out the thought of being with another woman, but if makes you happy I say go for it. Unconventional relationships are still relationships."

All I could do was blink at him. Did he really just say that and if he did, did he realize how much of an old man he sounded like. Plus Bella couldn't really say much I mean she was dating a dead dude and if that is not unconventional I don't know what is.

Knowing I should say something I tried to smile. "Well I like to be a rebel and do things people may not understand. I'm sure you can relate to that."

Angela smirked since she knew he was a vampire. I told her one day when she mentioned him in conversation. Hey what can I say? I didn't like my girlfriend talking about him as if he were perfect so I pointed out the small fact he was dead and drank blood. It had ended up working well for me. I smiled at her ignoring the others and hoping we would have dinner in peace.

TBC…

**AN: I hope you like this chapter it is continued in the next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I won't blame you if you want to break up with me after tonight." Those were the first words – glum, bitter words – out of my mouth after Edward and Bella had finally left.

Angela looked up in surprise as a frown replaced her usual smile. I could see tears filling her eyes and wondered if I should have worded it better. Oh well, it is not as if I could take it back now. "What are you talking about? Why on Earth would I break up with you? Is this your way of telling me that you don't want to be together?" She sounded heartbroken.

_Wait…what?_ Okay, we were totally _not_ on the same page. "No, Angela, the _last_ thing I want is to break up with you, but I understand if _you_ want to dump _me._ This has got to be the _worst _date you've ever been on. I wanted this night to be perfect, but let's face facts. I suck at this dating thing. I mean, I tried my best to do everything right and it just went wrong like _everything_ in my life does. I like you too much to drag you down with me. I…I _love_ you, Angela." It was hard to say the words, but I couldn't let her dump me without letting her know how much she meant to me. "I love you enough that I want the best for you, and that's not me." The words burned as they came out, but they were true.

My girlfriend – if we were even still dating, I wasn't exactly sure yet – started to giggle, and when I say giggle, I mean uncontrollable, little high-pitched, high-speed, girly giggles were flying out of her mouth. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not. "Oh _Leah_, I love you, but gosh, sometimes you can be the densest person on the planet. No matter how hard you try, _nothing_ can go perfectly. That's just a fact of life. For the record, this date is the _best _I've ever been on. Wanna know why? It's because I'm with _you. You're_ what made this day so wonderful. It doesn't matter what we did because to be honest, we could have been picking up garbage and it would still be one of the happiest days of my life." She giggled again at my shocked and elated expression before continuing. "I have no intentions of breaking up with you now – or ever, for that matter – so suck it up and let's split some cake for dessert."

"You truly are an amazing woman, I hope you know that," I informed her as the waiter took our order. "I swear that our next date will be even better. If I have to scare my pack brothers into staying on the reservation for the night, I'll do it. We'll wait for a nice, sunny day so we won't have to put up with the vampires either. Just you and me."

"I like the sound of that," she responded with a smile, and then she turned to thank the waiter who brought us an extra big piece of cake. He knew my family well, and so he knew how much my brother and I could eat. It was nice to know I had friends in odd places. "Did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac? I think that you're trying to get me all high on cake to make sure that you get a kiss at the end of the night. I'll let you in on a little secret, you were going to get one regardless."

I smirked before sticking my fork in the fluffy cake and breaking off a piece. "Would it be too corny if I wanted to feed you some of the cake? I'm not usually one for sappy gestures, but there's just something about you that makes me want to embrace my inner romantic."

"I guess it's a good thing I enjoy sappy." Angela, grinning like a love-struck fool, used her fork to pick up a piece of cake, too. "How about I feed you and you feed me? Then we should probably head back. It's getting late, and I'm kind of eager for that kiss."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed before biting the cake off the end of her fork as she did the same with mine. This place really did make some good cake.

After we finished feeding each others faces, we headed back to Forks and as I had planned, I helped her off of my bike before escorting her up the porch steps. I moved a strand of hair from her face. "I had a really good time tonight, despite everything that happened. I'm glad that you're not breaking up with me. I have no idea _what _I was thinking. There was probably something in the water." I smirked at her slightly blushing face. "So, I think this is the part where I kiss you, but to be honest, I'm scared that someone is just waiting to pop out of the bushes and ruin it."

She smiled softly at me and I found myself smiling back. If I wasn't careful, she would ruin my bad girl reputation. "I've never known you to be afraid of anything. I guess I'm just going to have to step up and make the first move."

Neither of us said anything else because her lips touched mine at that exact moment. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around her neck and she mirrored the gesture. I had been nervous, but now that I was finally kissing her, I regretted not doing it sooner. It just goes to show that a she-wolf could have a happy ending after all and, luckily, it appeared mine was starting right now.

The End!

**AN: Here is the end of Wolf Girl's Got A Date and I think this was a fun story to write. I like the pairing and it was just nice to get out of my usual box lol. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and the story considering that you all know how much I love to hear from you. If it weren't for you, my readers I have no idea where I would be. I appreciate every review and favorite and alert I get from you guys.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
